


unrequited love

by memadlife



Series: Just Friends [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Just from the start of there relationship to the end...





	unrequited love

HE'S THE ONLY ONEHe has alwys been the only one for Ron. Even when Ron dated all these girls in school, he was the one he thought about .

Harry potter.the-boy-who-lived . whatever you want to call him

Ron remember when he meet Harry. It was on the Hogwarts Express . 

Ron knew who he was . Of course he knew, everybody knew harry .one of the famous family in the wizarding world. Next to malfoys. Who doesn't knew Harry. Harry Potter, son of the two most famous wizards . And he was so beautifu ron was fighting with an internal battle . 

Should ron go talk to him ? Does he know who ron was ? If he does, will he still want to be his friend ?No, of course not, no one compare to Harry potter?

Still, they talk . Harry was so nice . Ron can't believe harry was that nice . Ron didn't do anything to deserve Harry's friendship

Ron asked harry if he could sit with him that the rest of the train was full .harry said yes.

Ron was so happy that he wanted to be sit with ron but his happiness disappeared quickly when harry told his name" What's you name ?"

Ron didn't know what to say basically all the pure blood family knew each others. Actually the wizarding world wasn't that big.and everyone knew how poor the weasley family was . 

Ron thought for moment .he did heard about Harry's past and how his parents died by you know who. And with that one realization come maybe harry doesn't have any idea about wizarding world but that can't be true ,right?

Should he asked him the truth ?.atfer all the whole wizarding world knew about harry and he himself didn't knew anything.

"Ron.Ron weasley "Harry seems to think for a minute and then give the most brightest smile. And Ron promise himself to keep this smile on Harry's face forever.

That's how there friendship started.Harry was always there for ron actually they were there for each other .

Sure Ron had some others good friends,Hermione Granger that bossy girl, for example. But it wasn't the same and only Ron's fifth year that Hermione pointed out that he was in love with harry. Ron called her crazy first . How could he be ? Harry was his best friend and a guy for god's sake .

Ron was taught that being gay was wrong, being born in a pure blood family but then again, harry gave me the strengh to fight that .

Ron hadn't made quidditch in my first year, finding impossible to concentrate on the ball while harry was flowing between the buldgers, trying to find the snitch .But then again he didn't mind he loved to see harry flying and Harry's smile makes Ron's day. He would do anything for that smile

That time, ron was watching the match with Hermione and Neville when it happened . A buldger hit harry right in the head .ron was so scared . he got up and quickly went to see if harry was alright .

When Ron arrived on the pitch there was blood everywhere .And he realised that there was no way he could survive without harry.

Ron spent the next one week in the hospital wing, day in night . he didn't go to any class,which Hermione didn't approved off course and it didn't matter . his best friend was hurt and he wasn't going to leave harry.

When harry finally woke up, ron was overjoyed . Harry apologized for scaring everyone,yeah always founds his mistakes in everything. he didn't fall on purpose.he knew because that stupid malfoy has pused him.Ron would have killed malfoy that moment.but stopped because he knew harry needed him more

But with the stress of the past few days, ron bursted into tears . It was just so. unlike him

Off course harry didn't understood what to do so he took ron in his arms .And harry kissed ron .

Ron couldn't believe it . Was it just becausehe wanted to calm him ? Or did harry love ron?The kiss lasted for a few minutes, beforewe parted, needing some air .

"Harry" ron started nervously

"Ron let me talk please " harry replied ron looked him straight into the green eyes whn he started talking.

"I really don't know how to say it . I don't know how you will take it but anyway, I think i need to tell you . I..I think I'm in love with you . Not like a friend . I mean i love you as a friend but ialso love you like well . i don't know a boyfriend maybe please don't leave me for Hermione and I know you guys look good together but Hermione can have anyone but I only have you Ron please.. Please" Harry said now crying .

Harry really loved him and ron couldn't believe it .he feel angry that he was so busy thinking harry didn't love him back that he didn't notice how much harry loved him.

Now he can understand the small touches that harry used to share with him.like harry did wanted to share his feelings but was too afraid to say anything. Ron wanted to slap himself for his stupidity.

So he did the only thing that came through ron's mind, he kissed harry

**Author's Note:**

> Do comment...please


End file.
